nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroji Kiyotake
Hiroji Kiyotake is a graphic designer who works for Nintendo. He worked at the R&D1 department and is notorious for creating iconic characters such as Foreman Spike, Samus Aran and Wario. He also directed several games in the 90s, including ''Metroid II'' and ''Wario Land''. After ''Wario Land 4'', he wasn't directly involved in game development any more, but he supervised the design of Wario and Samus in various games. His last known credit was on ''Metroid: Other M'', but he probably remains at Nintendo as an advisor. Game Works * ''Pinball'' (Game & Watch) (1983) - Graphic Designer * ''Duck Hunt'' (1984) - Graphic Designer * ''Wrecking Crew'' (1984) - Graphic Designer * ''Metroid'' (1986) - Character Designer (as Kiyotake) * ''Kid Icarus'' (1986) - Assistant (as Kehiroji) * ''Famicom Wars'' (1988) - Design (as Kehiroji) * ''Tennis'''' (Game Boy) (1989) - Graphic Designer * [[Dr. Mario (game)|''Dr. Mario]] (1990) - Director, Graphic Designer * ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (1991) - Director, Graphic Designer * ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (1992) - Director, Graphic Designer * ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (1994) - Director, Graphic Designer * ''Super Metroid'' (1994) - Samus Original Design * [[Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!|''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!]] (1994) - Graphic Designer * [[Virtual Boy Wario Land|''Virtual Boy Wario Land]] (1995) - Director * Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium (1997) - Technical Support * ''Wario Land II'' (1998) - Character Designer * ''Tetris DX'' (1998) - Director * ''Mario Party'' (1998) - Original Character * [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] (1999) - Original Game Staff (Samus Original Design) * [[Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)|''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)]] (1999) - Original Characters * ''Mario Golf'' (Game Boy Color) (1999) - Original Characters * ''Mario Party 2'' (1999) - Original Characters * ''Wario Land 3'' (2000) - Designer * ''Mario Tennis'' (Nintendo 64) (2000) - Original Characters * ''Kaijin Zona'' (2000) - Nintendo Staff * ''Mario Tennis'' (Game Boy Color) (2000) - Original Characters * ''Mario Party 3'' (2000) - Original Character * ''Mobile Golf'' (2001) - Original Characters * ''Wario Land 4'' (2001) - Designer * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Character Design: Samus) * ''Mario Party 4'' (2002) - Original Characters * ''Metroid Fusion'' (2002) - Samus Original Design * ''Mario Party-e'' (2003) - Original Characters * [[WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!]] (2003) - Wario Original Design * [[Wario World|''Wario World]] (2003) - Advisor * ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (2003) - Character Design * [[WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!]] (2003) - Wario Design * [[Mario Party 5|''Mario Party 5]] (2003) - Character Design * ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (2004) - Samus Design * ''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (2004) - Character Design * [[WarioWare: Twisted!|''WarioWare: Twisted!]] (2004) - Wario Design * [[Mario Power Tennis|''Mario Power Tennis]] (2004) - Character Design * ''Mario Party 6'' (2004) - Character Design * [[WarioWare: Touched!|''WarioWare: Touched!]] (2004) - Wario Design * [[Mario Party Advance|''Mario Party Advance]] (2005) - Character Design * ''Mario Party 7'' (2005) - Original Character Design * ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (2006) - Wario Design * ''Wario: Master of Disguise'' (2007) - Wario Supervisor * ''Mario Party 8'' (2007) - Original Character Design * ''Zekkyō Senshi Sakeburein'' (2007) - Supervisor * ''Mario Party DS'' (2007) - Original Character Design * [[WarioWare D.I.Y.|''WarioWare D.I.Y.]] (2009) - Wario Design * [[Metroid: Other M|''Metroid: Other M]] (2010) - Concept Art Special Thanks * ''Pushmo'' (2011) Interviews * Super Mario Land 2 - 1992 Developer Interview (Shmuplations) * Nintendo Dream: Famicom Disk System * Metroid Developer Interview - NES Classic Edition Category:Wario Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo people Category:Directors Category:Graphic designers Category:Character designers Category:Real people